


Reunion

by Wiccy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Hints of a plot, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi in love, Lusty Jedi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mostly just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Their time together in the same places tended to be short these days and they had time alone even less often. When those moments came, however, it never took much to set them off. A meeting of the eyes, a lick of the lips or – as it had been this time – an accidental touch of hands could have them falling into each other’s arms with an abandon completely unbecoming of a Jedi.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).

It had been a while since they’d been together like this. It wasn’t a lack of desire, or that the fire in them had gone out. Their passion for each other was as strong and eternal as the Force itself, but they were no longer master and apprentice who spent most of their time together. They were equals now, both busy with their own duties and Qui-Gon had a padawan of his own to look after. Their time together in the same places tended to be short these days and they had time alone even less often. When those moments came, however, it never took much to set them off. A meeting of the eyes, a lick of the lips or – as it had been this time – an accidental touch of hands could have them falling into each other’s arms with an abandon completely unbecoming of a Jedi.

As their lips came together with a tangle of whiskers and tongues both men found that they could not possibly care what was and was not becoming for a Jedi. They cared only for the feel of the body pressing against their own and finding more of the skin that hid beneath those cumbersome tunics and robes. There were no words exchanged, but the silence was occupied just as well by gasps and moans as the pile of cloth at their feet grew and mouths moved to follow hands across now gloriously bare skin. Occasionally, a finger or a tongue would linger over a new mark or scar, taking the time to commit it to memory, a tactile aide for those long, lonely times away from each other.

It didn’t take long before they were both completely naked, brief elevator glances of appreciation were made before they came together – mouths first – once more. Lips and teeth and tongues fought for dominance over the kiss until Qui-Gon relented, giving his mouth over to his former master’s whims. He felt the light force push at his shoulder and smiled into the kiss. It was a direction he’d learn quickly and practiced often during his later days as a padawan and he performed it just as eagerly now, sliding gracefully to his knees and taking Dooku into his mouth.

“Yes,” the first words that had been uttered between them since this meeting began slip from Dooku’s lips with a groan. “Very good.”

Those were to be the only words of praise, or words of any kind, that Qui-Gon would hear from above him as he went about his task, quickly building an intense rhythm with his lips and tongue. Instead of words he was rewarded with moans and purrs of pleasure, and finally, with the heaviness of the hand Dooku placed on his head. The pressure of the hand was light, fingers twined into his hair, and moved in tandem with his slowly bobbing head. He knew from the caresses of the force all along his own straining length that Dooku’s other hand was twitching and moving at his side.

It was several minutes later, with the purrs and moans becoming louder and more urgent, that the hand tangled in his hair began to tug, pulling his mouth away from Dooku’s cock and back up his body toward his face. 

“Your technique keeps improving,” Dooku growled with a grin.

Qui-Gon returned the expression just before Dooku spun him around and pulled his back hard against his own chest. He could feel the hard mass of the other Jedi pressing into the cleft of his ass and he wriggled backward wantonly. 

“Let’s see if yours has done the same,” he urged in reply. 

He felt himself being bent over slightly at the waist, the force bracing him in a position that would other wise be difficult to maintain. He gasped as Dooku’s teeth sank playfully into his shoulder at the same moment his cock sank into is body. Dooku’s hands moved to take up places on Qui-Gon’s shoulder and hip to give himself leverage as he moved slowly and deliberately inside of him. Qui-Gon moved one of his own hands around to grip Dooku’s hip on the opposite side, while his other moved up across his chest to join Dooku’s on his shoulder, their fingers lacing together there. Their connection through the force always grew and sparked when they were connected physically like this and both men encouraged it further now as Dooku began to set a punishing rhythm that seemed meant to set them both alight. As he felt himself getting closer to the edge, Dooku’s hand shifted it’s grip from Qui-Gon’s hip to his begging cock. The groaning whimper he received in response as his hand began to move up and down the length, giving twisting flourishes at the top, pleased him to no end.

Not very long after, both men came with a cry and collapsed together on the floor in a sweaty heap of limbs and heavy breathing among the nest of discarded Jedi clothing. Some bit of effort was then put into shifting themselves into more comfortable positions, their legs entangled and Qui-Gon half atop Dooku, looking down into the older man’s face. He allowed his head to descend, catching the other man in a series of long, lazy kisses as they returned from their heights. Once he felt he was well and thoroughly kissed Qui-Gon moved again, rolling off of Dooku and taking up position next to him. Both men were on their backs with their hands laced together in the small space between them as neither man had the desire to completely break their physical contact just yet. Qui-Gon was drifting off when he heard that deep, melodic voice once more.

“Some day we should simply run away together. Leave the Jedi behind and start our own order.”

Qui-Gon’s chest rumbled with a sleepy chuckle, “the Order wouldn’t last long without us, master.”

“Perhaps that would be for the best,” Qui-Gon’s journey to sleep was complete before Dooku’s response finally came. With a sigh Dooku tossed one of their heavy outer robes over their torsos and joined his former padawan in unconsciousness.


End file.
